


Justin's Christmas Dream

by mandagrammy



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Romance, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandagrammy/pseuds/mandagrammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Holidays, everyone.  The setting for this holiday story is the night before Justin makes his historic first-time trip to Liberty Avenue. I know, I know...this event actually happened at the beginning of the school year, not in December, but read on. Trust me, it fits in with the theme. LOL!  I hope your holidays will be full of love and peace and with all your loved ones nearby, no matter how you celebrate the Season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Justin's Christmas Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

The Taylor house was quiet. Everyone was sound asleep in the deepest part of the night. Christmas was still a few months away, but the kids in Justin's private school were already chattering away about their plans for the coming holiday. Most of the students came from comfortably well-off families and they had big plans for the long school break in December and January. For the Seniors, like Justin, this would be the last Christmas they enjoyed as children with their families. They'd be considered adults by the following year. Justin, however, had other things on his mind besides the holidays. He wanted something for Christmas too, just like any young man, but a souped-up car or entertainment center, or ski trip with his buddies wasn't even on his radar for this coming holiday. Justin wanted a boyfriend, the sooner the better....someone just for him that would love him unconditionally. Maybe that would explain why he was so restless as he slept on this chilly mid-September night.

*******************************************************************

Justin lay in bed, deep in a restless sleep. Suddenly he heard a crash. He was instantly awake as he sprang up from the bed, his eyes darting from one side of the room to the other in search of the source of the disturbance. He could see nothing out of the ordinary. His neatly stacked books and papers lay on his desk next to his computer, the very same one that he had been using lately to locate the best spots in town for a man-on-man hookup. His clothes from the night before were draped casually over the back of a nearby chair or in a heap next to it when he missed while tossing the article of clothing towards that same chair. His beloved sketchpad lay on the table on the other side of his computer, open to the drawing he had been working on before he fell asleep. It was the vague outline of an obviously masculine figure, but there was no face put to the drawing as of yet. 

Justin's closet door was open revealing its neat interior, more thanks to his mom's thoughtful care than any effort on his part. He could see nothing out of place. Justin was just about to conclude that whatever had awakened him was only a part of a forgotten dream, when he heard that same noise again. Must be Dad, he decided. The man occasionally came home from a business dinner with one too many drinks in him, stumbling while getting to his room. But then Justin remembered that both his parents had been home all night and had even gone to bed a hour before he did. He had stayed up to watch an old classic movie on cable that had homoerotic undercurrents, according to a review he had read. He had to admit that the scene in 'Spartacus' with the slave, Tony Curtis washing the Roman, Lawrence Olivier in the bath did give him goosebumps and fired up his fevered imagination. The only problem was that he had no face to put to his own dream bathtime companion.

Suddenly he heard the soft banging noise again. Whatever was making the sound, which he could now tell was coming from downstairs, hadn't gone away yet. Justin slipped noiselessly from between his sheets and tiptoed over to his closed door. He opened it ever so slightly and peeked out. The hallway was empty. His parent's bedroom door and his sister's door were still shut tight. Whatever was going on downstairs obviously hadn't disturbed anyone else. Justin crept along the short hallway to the stairs and looked down into the dark void below. He saw nothing at first, but as his eyes adjusted to the lack of clear vision, he was able to make out a beam of light coming from under the closed door to the den. 

Someone was definitely in there. Maybe it was a burglar, which made Justin's protective nature spring into action. He grabbed his dad's long, pointed umbrella from the nearby stand and carefully crept down the stairs and up to the door. He slowly turned the door knob and cracked the door just a tiny bit. A sliver of light fell across his face as he peeked inside. The Christmas tree was still standing proudly in front of the fireplace with all its lights now twinkling rainbow colors, although he would have sworn he had turned them off before heading to bed. It looked like all the gifts were still under the tree too. If someone had broken in to steal the Christmas goodies, they hadn't succeeded in doing so yet. A sound off to Justin's right drew his attention away from the beautifully decorated tree. Justin's head whipped around and he gasped out loud, almost losing his grip on the umbrella.

Standing to the side of the room was a tall slender man, somewhere in his twenties, with a thick head of golden brown hair and the face of an angel....although the mischievous twinkle in his eye made one wonder just how angelic he really was. He smiled at the perplexed young man with the pale blond hair and then turned back to the large bag that was sitting on the floor next to his feet. He was wearing a tight fitting pair of red pants that hugged his body like a second skin, revealing well-muscled thighs and a perfect ass...not to mention an impressive mound between his thighs in the front. His shirt was red silk and open half way down his chest despite the cold night out. He had on a jacket over this that was made of red velvet with white fur trim. A matching red cap lay askew on his head, its white ball dangling near his ear. He began rummaging through the bag in search of something, mumbling to himself. It took several seconds for Justin to adjust to what he was seeing, but his senses finally returned.

"Stop that!" he ordered. What are you doing here and who are you...and how in the world did you get in here?"

"Shhhh," the stranger warned, putting his finger up to his luscious lips. "You'll wake the whole house if you don't lower your voice. Then I won't be able to give you your Christmas gift, Justin."

Justin was shocked. 

"How did you know my name? And I asked you who you are? I expect an answer right now or I'm calling the police."

The stranger smiled again and Justin felt a strange fluttering in the pit of his stomach. It wasn't fear. It was something totally unfamiliar to him, but not at all unpleasant. 

"I'll be happy to answer your question, but I'd feel a lot better if you'd put that scary weapon down first," the brunet said, pointing to the umbrella while letting a little laugh escape.

Justin looked down at the umbrella and realized how useless the silly thing was. For some reason he wasn't feeling so scared at the moment anyway, so he laid the would-be weapon on the side table and moved further into the room, absent-mindedly closing the door behind him. The stranger pointed to a nearby chair. Justin walked over to it and sat down, not bothering to wonder why he was following the unspoken commands of the intruder. The brunet took the seat right across from Justin and leaned forward, making eye contact with the blond. He had the warmest hazel eyes that seemed to look right into Justin's soul.

"First of all, I know your name because you summoned me....long long ago. I would have come sooner but you were too young. This is the year that you are ready to meet me....so here I am!" He let out a little chuckle, then continued. "I've been waiting for you even longer than you've been waiting for me, Justin. As for who I am....let's just say that I'm a special Santa's Helper. I'm the 'elf' who takes care of the good boys who are special."

"I'm not special," Justin interrupted.

The stranger leaned forward and grabbed both of Justin's hands in his own. His touch was warm and reassuring. Justin felt no desire to pull away from the hold. 

"Oh yes, my dear boy, you are indeed special. You are one of a kind, and yet at the same time your numbers are legion. We....you, belong to a very special part of this world. It is a part that doesn't have it easy existing in the world, but with special young men like you, it will get better. You have the bravery needed to make this world a place that all of us can be happy in. It's my job to open the door for you and show you all its possibilities...but I can only do that if you want me to."

He paused, looking deeply into Justin's eyes.

"Do you want me to open that door, Justin?"

For a moment, Justin felt a tremor of fear. What was this creature saying to him? What was he offering? But as quickly as the fear came, it evaporated. Looking into the man's hazel eyes, Justin felt a sense of peace overcome him....a sense that all was going to be right in his life from now on. He felt that he would no longer have to hide who he really was, something he had been doing for more than half of his young life already. All he had to do was tell this extraordinarily handsome man that he wanted whatever gift the 'elf', or whatever he was, had planned on giving him for Christmas. There had only been one item on Justin's Christmas wish list, but he doubted he'd be lucky enough to get that! Suddenly Justin made up his mind. Nothing ventured, nothing gained, his mom used to say when she wanted him to try something for the first time. 

"Yes!" Justin whispered breathlessly, his heart skipping a beat or two. "I want whatever gift you brought me,....ahhhh....?"

"Names are not important right now, but you'll know my name soon enough. I promise you that. Now, if you are ready I'll let you unwrap your gift."

Justin nodded. As he did, the brunet pulled Justin to his feet and stood face to face with him, only inches separating them. He took hold of Justin's hands again and placed them on the buttons of his red shirt. He smiled into Justin's eyes and waited. The young man was frozen. What was this stranger doing? 

"Well? Are you going to unwrap your gift, or not? Here, I'll get it started for you."

As Justin stood with his mouth agape and his eyes glued to the stranger's chest, the man slowly unbuttoned the first closed button of his shirt. It was all that Justin needed to see. His own fingers began to move as he went down to the next button, and then the next. Soon the shirt was completely open. The brunet 'elf' shrugged off his jacket and let it fall to the thick carpet below. He waited while Justin reached up and removed his shirt from his shoulders. He continued waiting as Justin pulled the shirt from his pants and then let it fall to join the jacket. The brunet looked downward and then back up at Justin. His eyebrow rose as if to ask, 'is that all?' 

Justin took the hint. His fingers began to shake as he undid the heavy black belt of the pants and then pulled it from its loops. It quickly joined the shirt and jacket. The 'elf' stood in front of Justin with his chest glistening a myriad of colors as the lights from the tree danced across his bare skin. He raised his arms to the side, giving Justin easier access to his pants. Justin nervously unsnapped the top of the pants and then unzipped them. As he slowly pushed the pants off the brunet's hips, he saw his manhood peeking out. The man wasn't wearing any underwear. Justin lost his breath as he saw the magnificent tool only inches from his hands. He had seen countless pictures of naked men in the privacy of his own room and even drawn many of them from imagination, but he had never been so close to a real cock before and it was making him light-headed. And this was no ordinary cock....this was the most beautiful cock he had ever seen in his life.

The stranger recognized Justin's hesitancy, so he pushed his pants to the floor himself. When he stood back up he wrapped his fingers around the bottom of Justin's night shirt. 

"May I?" he asked. 

Justin gulped heavily and nodded. The brunet pulled the shirt over Justin's head and next lowered the pajama bottoms to the floor. Justin was also wearing no underwear and his own manhood stood just as tall along his stomach as the handsome 'elf's' did. The two men stepped back a little so that they could get a full view of each other. The 'elf' licked his lips and his eyes sparkled even brighter. Justin's heart was now doing the tango inside his chest as his excitement mounted. Suddenly the stranger dropped to his knees and in one swift motion he had Justin's cock firmly grasped between his full lips. Justin nearly lost all reason as the stranger deep throated him over and over until he let out a scream of sheer ecstasy that should have awakened the entire neighborhood when he experienced his first orgasm that was not self-induced. 

Justin lost his footing and sank to his knees in front of the stranger, who had just made him happier than he had ever been in his life. The 'elf' then pulled him in for a kiss that stole what little breath Justin had left in his body. By the time the moist lips and heated tongue had done their job, Justin was shaking all over again and nearly on the verge of a second orgasm. When the stranger pulled away from Justin, he stood up in front of him, his still turgid cock now pointing right between Justin's hooded eyes.

"Now it's your turn to taste me," he instructed.

Justin didn't hesitate. He clamped on to the tasty treat and swallowed as much of it as he possibly could, only pulling back a little when the brunet tapped him on the head and warned him to cover his teeth. In no time at all, Justin found a rhythm as if he had been giving head for years. He soon received his reward as salty sweet goodness filled his mouth, making him feel ten feet tall. He stood back up and was again captured by the stranger in a fierce embrass and deep kiss. Justin was about to thank the 'elf' for delivering his gift when he heard a noise outside the door. He frowned deeply. The stranger kissed him again, gently this time.

"Don't be sad, Justin. This is only the beginning of your journey."

With that, he disappeared into thin air, leaving only his Santa's helper suit behind on the floor. Justin heard voices in the hallway outside. They grew louder.

****************************************************************

"Justin....Justin.......young man, this is the last time I'm calling you. Molly and I are off to church, but breakfast is on the table. Daphne called. Said you were planning on staying at her place to study before the big test at school tomorrow. I told her that was fine. Now get up. You have chores to do before you can go over there. Justin, did you hear me?"

Justin's eyes fluttered open. He looked around his room like a man in a daze. Where was the Christmas tree with all its bright lights? Even more important, where was the stranger...the beautiful hazel-eyed brunet 'elf' that was so willing to give him his greatest Christmas wish? As his mind adjusted to what was happening, he answered his mother.

"I heard you Mom. I'm up, okay? Geez, you messed up a perfectly good dream."

"Sorry Honey, but I didn't want you to sleep in too late. You'd never get to sleep tonight if you did. Then you'd be too tired at school. You'd have trouble with your test. Anyway, we're on our way. See you after school tomorrow. Tell Daphne's parents I said hi."

"Sure, Mom." 

Justin waited until he heard his mom leave. He quickly dressed and called his best friend. He owed Daphne a lot. She had agreed to be his alibi tonight. This was it! This was the night that Justin Taylor was going to step out and find himself a man for the first time ever. He had googled it on his computer. Liberty Avenue was the place to be. As he ate his breakfast, his wild dream came rushing back to him. He instantly felt a tightening in his jeans. 'Damn', he thought to himself, 'Ill never find a fantasy guy like Mr. Santa's Helper, even on a gay proud street like Liberty Avenue'. Justin shrugged. 'Oh well, there is bound to be someone out there that can fulfill his dream. And who knew, maybe tonight is the night I'll find Mr. Right. Well a guy can dream, can't he', he thought to himself? Justin finished his last bite, cleaned the dishes, took out the trash, straightened his room, and drove to Daphne's. He'd make an appearance there, study a little, swim a little, gossip a little, maybe watch a movie with her, and have some dinner with her family, and then.....

"Liberty Avenue....here I come!"

The End


End file.
